


It's This or Actually Pay Attention

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysander Trevelyan really likes making Dorian blush and boring meetings are obviously the best time to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's This or Actually Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but notice that most of my summaries for any fic I write with Lysander can be summed up with Lysander is an asshole.

Dorian had no idea what Lysander was up to only that he was definitely up to something. He kept glancing over at Dorian, almost smiling but never quite getting there, with an intense look of focus on his face. He met Dorian’s eye and very decisively raised his right hand to his opposite shoulder, pressing his fingers into his skin, rubbing purposefully over a small spot far along his collarbone.

Dorian frowned and Lysander shook his head, eyes glinting before he looked away, seeming returning his attention to the meeting.

Cassandra was still talking and Dorian tried to follow suit and listen but he was distracted by trying to figure out what exactly Lysander was up to. Dorian watched Lysander out of the corner of his eye, trying very hard to look without being caught but he could tell Lysander knew even if he let nothing show on his face.

Lysander looked back over to him, waited until Dorian finally relented and made proper eye contact. He finally allowed himself a brief smile and without breaking his gaze he dropped his hand further down to a point on his chest, a couple of inches away from his left nipple.

Dorian raised a questioning eyebrow.

Lysander smile widened and he moved his hand lower still and Dorian had to shift in his chair and tilt his head back so he could still see. It came to rest at his hip, once again rubbing back and forth over a small area of his clothing. Dorian’s eyes knitted together as he tried to make sense of Lysander’s actions.

It clicked all at once and Dorian snapped his head around to look straight ahead, cursing internally as a blush coloured his checks. The points on Lysander’s body he was drawing attention to were the exact points on Dorian’s own body were Lysander had sucked dark marks the night before.

Lysander’s right hand had returned to his shoulder and was rubbing at another spot, a little lower closer to his neck than the first. Dorian hastily checked his robe, which he had carefully chosen that morning because they covered all the marks Lysander poured so much devotion into. He was grateful to find the nothing was wrong, it hadn’t slipped, and all the marks were carefully covered but Lysander’s careful motions made it very clear that Lysander remembered they were there, even if he couldn’t see them. It felt slightly indecent, albeit in a way that warmed Dorian in a very different way to the embarrassment, and Dorian should definitely look away but he couldn’t quite tear his eyes away from Lysander’s hand.

Lysander was still rubbing near his throat but his other hand had come up to cover his mouth, but Dorian could tell he was fighting laughter.

Dorian glanced around at the others, certain that they would somehow have realised what Lysander was doing and would know what his actions were referencing. His blush spread from Dorian’s checks to across the bridge of his nose and to the tops of his ears at the very thought.

They were all still looking at Cassandra, none the wiser of Lysander’s antics.

Lysander let his hand fall from his mouth, grinning openly and Dorian felt himself redden a little more. He dropped his head and covered his face with one hand, willing himself to stop blushing. His own fingers found the mark at his hip and pressed down, just enough to feel it. Heat pooled in his stomach.

Damn Lysander.

Cassandra, Maker bless her, chose that moment to ask if there were any questions and, after a moments silence, dismiss everyone. Dorian was out of the room first, Lysander only a few steps behind him, following him down the hallway and off Lysander’s quarters. Lysander didn’t waste any time, not even letting Dorian up the stairs to his room proper, before he was pushing Dorian against a wall and kissing him enthusiastically.

“You are a cruel man,” Dorian complained, griping Lysander’s upper arms as Lysander crowded him into the corner, kissing at his neck and along his jaw.

“Let me see them,” Lysander asked, fingers brushing along the material covering the marks on Dorian’s shoulder. “Please,” he added.

Dorian released Lysander to tug his robe out of the way, bearing even more of his shoulder than normal. Dorian could help but take pride in the way Lysander’s eyes darkened at the sight of Dorian’s dark shoulder littered with bruises. 

Lysander made a pleased noise in the back of his throat before he pressed a kiss over the mark he had first drawn attention to.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

Dorian hummed his agreement, preening under Lysander’s attention. 

“I don’t suppose you want me to leave some more?” Lysander asked, eyes hopeful.

Dorian’s answer was to wrap his arms around Lysander’s neck and drag him back into another kiss.


End file.
